bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forgotten One
A box. That's how it all started. Unloved and unwanted the Forgotten One was abandoned and left to die in a cardboard box long before his namesake was to be conceived. He came back, but no longer what he once was. Killed by brutal nature, his soul remained in tact with reality, stretching its limits for his own existence. News spread like wildfire ad more and more suspects claim seeing a black ghostly figure lingering in the dark corners of their monkey houses. Death brought him power, and fear only strengthened him. He used these unearthly traits to his advantage, to scheme his plan to become prime ruler of the empire from beyond the grave. Most claim the Forgotten One's existence as a rumor, a ghost story from ages past, but he is very much real in the monkey universe now... Extra Info The Forgotten One is the final boss of the "Reality Challenged," Side Campaign. His dark influence roamed over all the territory in the chaotic dimension of his own creation, and made all monkeys question existence as they knew it. Personality: The Forgotten One is a great ruler, and puppet master over the events in his universe. Yet, when it comes to reality vs. fantasy, he is as confused by unsolved questions worse than the living. Becoming an impossible joke by reality has made his idea for what is right and wrong even worse. Abilities: He has literally total control over everything in the universe he created. Being more stable for an entity like him, he can take form as a ball of evil glowing light. He can possess hosts and interact with the true world that way, but even that's a stretch. He can find weaknesses and fears in people, then, if in his own universe, can create them to cripple his foes. The Fight You fight him in a final match on the level "The Heart of All Chaos". You must first endure 80 rounds of bloons, and then a battle with the Forgotten One himself. There are four phases until his eventual defeat. Each are listed below. Phase 1: The Shell of the Forgotten King The Shell of the Forgotten King is the phase with the largest health pool. It has 20000 of the 40000 total health the boss has. This phase is made up of the Forgotten King he created to keep the creatures of his dimension in check. Never once had he possessed him until today. He walks a bit slower than a BFB in this phase, and has numerous attacks. Create Bloons: Very common attack in Phase 1. Due to being the Forgotten One in possession of the King, he can create portals that can summon random, non-blimp bloons. They appear right in front of him but he stops moving to do so. Scythe Strike: Swings his scythe, releasing a wave of red energy that spreads out over time. This deals 3 damage, and pierces two towers. Common attack. Earthsmash: Smashes his scythe into the ground, stunning all towers within the radius of a 0/0 Super Monkey, and dealing 2 damage to them. Stops moving to use this attack. Only effects towers on the ground. Uncommon use. Spreadshot Portal Blast: Summons a portal in front of him, and somewhere else on screen. He fires a spreadshot of miniature blue laser beams, that deal 4 damage to all towers that get hit. The ammo count can range from 3 to 7. Uncommon attack. Chaos Cannon: Turns to his left or right, and fires a laser that sweeps 90 degrees starting at his diagonal left. This deals 3 damage to the towers it hits, and has infinite pierce. Rare attack. Nova Bomb Swarm: Creates five glowing blue bombs that randomly appear on the map. After 8 seconds they explode, sucking all nearby towers in, teleporting them to other portals from the other four bombs, and shooting them out at random distances from random directions when they get there. (There's even the rare chance the tower lands on another portal again). Towers all also take 2 damage by default, and then take an extra 1 damage every 10px they flew out from the portal. Rare attack. This phase ends at 20000 HP. Phase 2: The Clinging Soul This phase starts at 20000 HP. The Forgotten One teleports back to the beginning, and deals 10 damage to all T4 Towers (hopefully killing some of them to make it harder on you). This is a struggling form of the Forgotten One that looks like a curled up, jet black monkey with red eyes. This phase has 12000 of the 20000 health remaining after the first phase. It has the speed of a Red Bloon. Shadow Scream: Lifts his head, and screams, making all towers attack 30% slower for two seconds, and dealing 1 damage. Common Attack. Fire and Brimstone: Causes a bunch of tiny rocks to rain from the sky, with small AoE, that deal 2 damage to all towers hit. Meteors are tiny, and there are usually 20-30 of them per use. Uncommon attack. Chaos Cannon: Same as Phase 1, but damage increased to 4, and angle is now 110 degrees from starting point. Uncommon. Create Bloons: Same as before, but lasts a bit longer. Common use. Again, appear in front of him, and he stops moving. Common. Dark Fury: Creates random patterns of hundreds of tiny energy orbs that each deal 1 damage, and have a 2% chance to stun the target. Growth: As this phase loses health, it gets faster. (Every 1000 HP increases speed by 5%.). This phase ends at 18000 health. Phase 3: The Lost Avatar Reduced to nothing but a mixture of solid dark metal, and purple gas and fire the Forgotten One is really on the ropes now. This phase moves as fast as a Blue Bloon, and DOES NOT return to the start. It contains 7500 of the 8000 health remaining from the two previous forms. Combustion: Fires out three bursts of rapid shards that deal 2 damage to towers they hit. Has a short distance though. Common attack. Chaos Cannon: Same as Phase 2. Uncommon use. Create Bloons: Portal lasts longer, and can now summon M.O.A.Bs. Common. Kamikaze Blast: At the cost of 200 health, fires a giant laser straight in one direction that deals 8 damage. It has a 40% chance of putting on a DoT effect that deals 4 more damage over 2 seconds. Rare chance. Shield Wall: Puts up a black shield that spins slowly around him. It only covers about a sixth of the total circumference of his spherical form, but COMPLETELY DESTROYS all projectiles it touches. Lasts 16 seconds. Common. Refractor Wall: Same as shield except he takes half the damage, and sends the other half straight back at your tower, equaling half the damage it would have done to him to the towers HP. Projectiles turn sick green when being shot back. Lasts 12 seconds. Uncommon. This phase ends at 10000 HP. Phase 4: The Essence of a Lost Soul Nothing but a black ball of glowing energy. This stage contains 500 of the 500 HP left from the previous forms. As easy as this may sound, it isn't. When this phase starts four things happen: A portal infinitely spawns bloons Green-Ceramic rapidly from the start at the gates. Second, the soul flies to the middle as four orbs sprout up from the corners of the map, which create an impenetrable shield around the Forgotten One. Three, the castle begins falling and you only have eight minutes to kill him and destroy the false reality. Last but not least, every time you attack the orbs, a child crying noise sounds, and every time you attack the Forgotten One's soul, a loud heartbeat and heavy breathing plays. Upon death, a child's scream sounds and the screens fades to white. Clockwork Laser: Spins an arced laser completely around the arena, dealing 2 damage to practically every tower. Counter-Clockwork Laser: Same as Clockwork Laser, but in the opposite direction. Shatter Bombs: Shoots out four bombs, one in each cardinal direction, that explode in four direction blasts. Initial damage is 4, and shockwaves are 2 each. Nova Ball Array: Sends out a giant blue ball that has four smaller ones spinning around it. The giant ball does 5 damage, and the smaller ones do 2. Uncommon. The Darkening: For every orb destroyed, the screen gets 20% darker. Orb Blasts: Each orb shoots out an array of magic missiles (usually 2-6) that deal 5 damage. This happens every 30 seconds, and as you can guess, gets a lot more bearable as the orbs break. Just for the record, each orb has 10000 HP. Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses